Memory devices can comprise memory cells that can be used to store data (e.g., one or more bits of data). Many types of memory devices are fabricated using silicon (e.g., a semiconductor-based memory). A memory cell, such as, for example, a memory cell of a static random access memory (SRAM), can be associated with bit lines (e.g., a bit line and a complementary bit line) and a word line. When desired, a write operation can be performed on the memory cell and/or other memory cells of the memory device. As part of the write operation, to facilitate changing a state of the memory cell (e.g., to facilitate transitioning the memory cell between a “0” (or “low”) state and a “1” (or “high”) state), respective voltages can be applied to the bit lines and the word line, wherein the new state value can be based at least in part on (e.g., can correspond to) the voltage level applied to the bit lines.
As new process technology reduces silicon dimensions, memory density can increase, wire dimensions can decrease, and metal resistivity can increase, all of which can lead to writability issues of memory cells. Any type of memory bit cell write that requires jamming of a new state into the memory cell can be prone to scaling issues, and resistance of bit lines can be a significant contributor to such scaling issues. The conflict between the old state and the new state of the memory cell can result in current flow to the bit line associated with the memory cell until the new state is able to flip the memory cell (e.g., until the memory cell is transitioned to the new state). The resulting IR drop (e.g., resulting voltage drop across a resistor or resistance produced by the flow of current) in the bit line can reduce the drive strength of the new state; and successful write operation may be prevented if this IR drop is sufficiently high.
The above-described description is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of current memory systems and is not intended to be exhaustive.